Reflejos de una palabra
by MonoAzul
Summary: Colección de drabbles y viñetas basados en Escribe a Partir de una Palabra, del foro Proyecto 1-8.
1. Aljibe

**No sé lo que hice, pero lo subo antes de quemarlo : P**

 **Palabra 22: Aljibe, propuesta por Skuag  
**

 **Personajes: Takeru y Hikari**

* * *

 **Aljibe**

Hikari había vuelto a tener pesadillas. No eran demasiado terribles, pero eran recurrentes, de todas las noches, haciendo que ella despertara llena de angustia y sin recordar. Quería escapar aunque no sabía adónde.

Y por eso cuando Takeru le propuso su casa de campo en Tachikawa como quien no quiere la cosa, jugando, ella lo abrazó, le besó los labios y se metió a su casa a sacar lo básico en su mochila de estudiante. Takeru se había quedado mudo, paralizado tanto por la reacción inesperada de Hikari como por el beso que había recibido. Su corazón latiente era para entonces un enorme abismo lleno de cálido y radiante amor.

Veinte minutos después esperaban en una estación la primera de sus muchas combinaciones de tren, y al atardecer habían llegado a su escondite, riendo y conversando, caminando en el campo mientras Takeru hacía pajaritas de papel blanco.

Tal vez era el aspecto mágico de la tarde, tal vez el hecho de que el beso callado y anhelado les estaba pesando, lo cierto es que fue Takeru el que inició el contacto esa segunda vez, sentados al atardecer en el borde de la casa con sus tazas de té y el cuaderno de poemas de Takeru.

Esa noche, las estrellas brillaron para ellos dos más que nunca, dentro de la habitación iluminada por una pequeña lámpara de aceite, mientras sus pieles hacían la primera danza, conociéndose como de siempre, con infinito amor, candor y complicidad.

Cuando Takeru dormía con la apariencia de un gato rubio y adorable, Hikari, envuelta en una de las sábanas de hilo del futón, salió al patio a respirar su dicha nocturna, mientras un agradable dolor le pulsaba en aquella íntima herida de amor consumado. Todo le parecía nuevo, brillante, mientras en el cielo otras estrellas resplandecían en todo su esplendor, sin ver su luz opacada por la fea luz de la ciudad.

Hikari se acercó al viejo aljibe de la difunta abuela de Takeru, tiritando de frío y de dolor por sus pies descalzos en las piedras, mas en su rostro lucía ya no la sonrisa ansiosa de una adolescente, sino la serena de una mujer.

Miró hacia el cielo del fondo del aljibe. Era de noche y no había luna, por lo cual el cielo resplandecía con millares de estrellas, tantas que eran imposibles de contar. El extraño resplandor parecía emanar también del pozo, como llamándola, invitándola a participar de ese hermoso coro de luces y tranquila oscuridad de muerte, reflejándose en sus hermosos ojos.

Takeru despertó asustado, cubierto de un viscoso sudor frío. Había tenido una horrorosa pesadilla.

Llamó a Hikari, primero expectante, luego ansioso, asustado, y por último frenético. Ella no respondió, ya no respondería nunca más. El pozo oscuro y horrible se la había tragado, era un sueño recurrente que se había vuelto realidad.

Salió afuera corriendo, desnudo y aterrado, y vio a Hikari parada junto al aljibe, envuelta en su sábana blanca, los ojos bañados en lágrimas y dedicándole una triste sonrisa.


	2. Catóptrica

**Palabra 21: Catóptrico/ca:** Dicho de un aparato: Que muestra los objetos por medio de la luzrefleja. (O): Parte de la óptica que trata de las propiedades de la luz refleja. _Propuesta por SkuAg_

 **Personajes: Koushiro y Mimi**

* * *

 **Catóptrica**

Una explosión, una llama brillante, un trompo de energía y luz, eso era ella. Debía ser bailarina, pensaba Koushiro, con los cascos de dj puestos, mientras aumentaba el volumen en la consola haciendo que la gente estallara de energía y euforia, ensordeciendo el ambiente en la discoteca. Ella se ponía casi ígnea, imposible de opacar en medio de la pista, y le dedicaba una mirada de un segundo a través de sus ojos de miel ensombrecidos por el cansancio, el trance y el alcohol.

Koushiro se sentía casi como manejando una marioneta, se sentía poderoso, un dios; sus dedos combinaban los _beats_ con ritmos distintos, sabiendo que ella respondería de inmediato a su control, mirándolo a través de ese velo acaramelado que eran sus ojos y moviéndose ora sensualmente, agresivamente, femenina, mordaz, impúdica, casi obscena.

Siempre sola, siempre enloquecida durante horas. Vestida como una visión cuyo color y matices variaban de acuerdo a la música, catóptrica, y con unas sandalias brillantes altísimas, que resaltaban su hermosa delgadez y sus piernas de bailarina loca, solo para él, que podía reflejar sus instintos, su luz rítmica y su belleza salvaje en medio de un mar de gente embravecida.

* * *

: )


	3. Efímero

**Palabra 13: Efímero** : aquello que dura durante un periodo de tiempo muy corto. _Propuesta por Midnigthtreassure._

 **Personajes: Jyou y Sora**

* * *

 **Efímero**

 _Cuando estoy contigo, Jyou-_ _senpai, siento que el tiempo pasa más lento. Quisiera que esto fuera así para siempre._

Yo también, Sora. También quiero que sea para siempre, es lo que más deseo en el mundo entero, y por ello soy capaz de todo. Literalmente de todo.

No hay nada equiparable a volver a ver tu sonrisa, tu rostro, tus ojos. Ya no tengo miedo. Puedo estar parado por dieciséis horas seguidas en un quirófano sólo por gusto, he dejado de comer y dormir por días para cumplir con mis tiempos de lectura, he renunciado a mi familia, a mis amigos, a disfrutar de mi juventud, para mí todo eso no significa nada. Ha valido la pena gracias a tu amor.

Tú lo eres todo, lo llenas todo, lo controlas todo.

No tengo miedo, ya te lo dije. Nadie duda de mí cuando me saluda respetuosamente en los pasillos del hospital, nadie me molesta preguntando cómo he estado sobrellevando otra de mis crisis, nadie sabe tampoco lo que hago contigo en mis sueños.

Ni lo dichoso que soy al verte de nuevo por las noches, encerrado en esas mismas salas de disección y sutura, de sangre, de morfina y de sueño. Sólo soy otro cirujano en un quirófano después de todo, ¿qué de extraño tiene eso?.

Te he mentido un poco, amor. Sí siento un poco de miedo.

Sora, me congela el tuétano de los huesos, me anuda el estómago, me mantiene sonámbulo por las noches, alerta. Camino sin descanso, no como, no duermo, no vivo.

No puedo, no lo merezco.

Estoy aterrado porque soy un cobarde inútil y siempre lo seré, no importa lo mucho que tu amable amor haya intentado suavizar mis feos defectos, de todas formas ya no lo tengo, tu amor se ha ido. Ya no está desde el día en que te fuiste, cérea, mirándome alucinada en medio de olas, de ríos de espuma, de mares de sangre caliente en un quirófano como el que me toca ocupar en las noches; un lugar donde siempre puedo verte cuando me visitas en medio de otro tipo de olas, olas de éter, de propofol, de ketamina, de morfina, pero ya no de los cuajarones de tu sangre, cuyo olor ferroso y dulzón me sigue erizando los vellos.

Tu preciada sangre, que mis estúpidas e inútiles manos cobardes no supieron contener.

 _A él, Jyou…sálvalo a él._

Lo hice como me pediste, lo intenté con desesperación, pero él quiso irse contigo, Sora. Así, flaquito, gris y frío, mojado y blando. Nuestro pequeño e inerte hijito.

No puedo acunarlo en mis brazos, ya no lo veré crecer, ni tenerte a ti tampoco en carne y hueso, pero al menos puedo verte, tal como antes, mientras te ibas feliz tomando el brazo de uno que no era yo y me regalabas una de tus sonrisas con tu uniforme de instituto; yo era entonces el miserable cobarde más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, y corría a mis libros soñando con darte lo mejor de mí, un futuro juntos, una familia.

Ahora eso me parece tan lejano y absurdo que casi puedo reírme. Me reiría de verdad, muy fuerte, si es que el miedo no lo controlara todo en mi vida.

Control…

Después de todo de eso se trata, Sora. De control.

Por eso, mientras me encierro en este quirófano solitario, este estéril cubo lleno de tubos, cajas metálicas, máquinas de agudo sonido, algodón y luces blancas, me entrego al único control que aún conozco sobre toda esta tragicomedia que es mi vida: tu control, con la compresa empapada en éter y un catéter permeable en el brazo, temblando de miedo en un rincón, como un niño asustado, mientras espero que llegues, inmortal, justo después del olor de la sangre.

Cada noche me es más y más difícil visualizarte, escucharte, sentirte. Hoy sé que me he pasado, mi pulso me lo dice.

No me importa, Sora, con tal de verte morirme es lo de menos, todo tiene tan poco gusto que no lo extrañaría, y nadie me extrañaría a mí tampoco; ya saben muy bien que lo he cambiado todo por ti. Por ti, Sora. Mi Sora, que ahora me miras de nuevo sonriendo con tus ojos de ámbar sangriento, con tu falda de instituto, en medio de este viaje feliz sin retorno donde me pregunto si por fin podré tenerte conmigo por siempre, en mis brazos.


	4. Jacarandá

**Palabra 26: Jacarandá:** Árbol de flores azules o violetas. _Propuesta por SkuAg_

 **Personajes: Ken y Miyako**

* * *

 **Jacarandá**

Ken observaba la majestuosa jacarandá por encima de su cabeza, pensativo, mientras un montón de pajarracos chillaban en plena orgía de primavera, tan desentonados en su griterío con la serena tranquilidad del lugar como con el motivo de él en aquél parque.

Eran las seis menos cuarto, pensó, hacia quince minutos que se había parado ahí, observando las flores violetas de aquél árbol peculiar, único en el parque, y se arrebujó en su abrigo para protegerse del gélido toque de la brisa aún invernal. Se sentía tranquilo y contento.

Miyako llegó. La vio cruzar como un tornado desde la otra punta del parque, corriendo con el gorro atado a su cuello, el pelo morado ondeando, la cara angustiada y roja. Vio que se detuvo de improviso y hacía gestos de asco mirando uno de sus zapatos, insultando después a un pobre perro inocente que tomaba el sol echado sobre el césped. Ken sonrió con ternura, y una flor le cayó justo sobre la cabeza sorpresivamente.

 _Conocía_ a Miyako, la amaba tanto en su lado sereno como en su lado lunático, pero estaba seguro de que si le tocaba ser sincero consigo mismo amaba sólo una pizca más ese segundo lado. Ese lado era especial, efusivo, cariñoso, sincero. Le hacía sentir menos triste, menos fuera de lugar, menos solo. Como en casa.

Ya Miyako lo había ubicado, y sonriendo con todos sus dientes se dirigía a él, que apretaba la pequeña caja de raso en su bolsillo mientras la veía acercarse con su naricilla respingona enrojecida, radiante con su cabello largo y suelto bajo aquél árbol enorme lleno de dulces y exóticas flores violeta.


End file.
